List of people from Nevada
]] Following is a list of notable people who were born in, raised in, or have lived for a significant period of time in the U.S. state of Nevada. Political figures *Kathy Augustine (1956–2006) – Nevada State Controller (from 1999 until her death) *Walter Baring (2017 2018) – member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Nevada's At-Large district *Helen Delich Bentley – former Republican member of the U.S. House of Representatives *Alan Bible (1909–1988) – former Democratic U S Senator from Nevada *James Bilbray – Nevada's first district, U.S. House of Representatives *Emmet D. Boyle – first Nevada-born governor of Nevada *Berkeley L. Bunker (1906–1999) – U.S. senator from Nevada and member of the U.S. House of Representatives *Howard Cannon (1912–2002) – former Democratic U S Senator from Nevada *Jim Gibbons (born 1944) – 28th Governor of Nevada *Carolyn Goodman – Mayor of Las Vegas (since 2012) *Oscar Goodman – Mayor of Las Vegas (2002–2012) *Morley Griswold (1890–1951) – served in the U.S. Army in World War I; later became lieutenant governor of Nevada, and later Governor of Nevada *Martin Heinrich (born 1971) – U.S. Senator from New Mexico (since 2013) *Dean Heller – U.S. Senator and former U.S. Congressman from Nevada's 2nd congressional district *Velma Bronn Johnston (1912–1977) – animal-rights activist *Paul Laxalt – Republican Governor of Nevada and U.S. Senator from Nevada *Myron E. Leavitt (1930–2004) – former Lieutenant Governor of Nevada *Pat McCarran (1876–1954) – former United States Senator from Nevada; namesake of McCarran International Airport *Mike McGinness – Republican member of the Nevada Senate ]] *Pat Nixon (1912–1993) – First Lady of the United States (1969–1974) *Key Pittman (1872–1940) – former Democratic U S Senator from Nevada; President pro tempore and Chairman Committee on Foreign Relations *Vail M. Pittman (1880–1964) – 19th Governor of Nevada and 19th Lieutenant Governor of Nevada *Harry Reid (born 1939) – United States Senate Minority Leader (since 2005) *Willard Hughes Rollings (1948–2008) – historian of Native Americans *Marco Rubio (born 1971) – U.S. Senator from Florida (Since 2011) *Grant Sawyer (1918–1996) – 21st Governor of Nevada; formed Nevada Gaming Commission *W. Frank Stewart – silver miner in Virginia City; Democratic state senator for Storey County, 1876-1880 *Jon Wellinghoff (born 1949) – attorney, energy expert, and chairman of the Federal Energy Regulatory Commission News media Newspaper, radio, and television *Art Bell – syndicated radio host *A.E. Cahlan (1899–1968) – Las Vegas Review Journal owner and publisher *Norm Clarke – gossip columnist, Las Vegas Review Journal *Hank Greenspun (1909–1989) – Las Vegas Sun newspaper publisher *Kimberly Pressler (born 1977) – sports reporter, former Miss USA Athletes ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–G *Andre Agassi – Hall of Fame professional tennis player *Greg Anthony – NBA player and broadcaster *Luke Babbitt – small forward for the Portland Trail Blazers *Ryan Bader – professional mixed martial artist with the UFC *Shannon Bahrke – Olympic freestyle skier *Marcus Banks – point guard for the New Orleans Hornets *Craig Barlow – professional golfer *Dusty Bergman – former pitcher for the Anaheim Angels *Rocky Biddle – former MLB pitcher *Michael Blazek – pitcher for the Milwaukee Brewers *Avery Bradley – player for the Detroit Pistons *Dan Bria – pitcher for Centenary College of Louisiana *Kris Bryant – player for the Chicago Cubs *Kurt Busch – NASCAR driver *Kyle Busch – NASCAR driver *Billy Campfield – former NFL running back *Gina Carano – MMA fighter *Glenn Carano – former Dallas Cowboys quarterback *Chris Carr – former NFL player *Chris Carter – player for the Houston Astros *Spencer Clark (1987–2006) – NASCAR driver *Rico Constantino – professional wrestler *Marty Cordova – Major League Baseball left fielder *Scott Cousins – former MLB outfielder *Harvey Dahl – offensive guard for the Atlanta Falcons *Brian Dallimore – former infielder for the San Francisco Giants *Ted Davidson – MLB relief pitcher *Ricky Davis – professional basketball player in the NBA *Wheezer Dell – MLB pitcher *Brandyn Dombrowski – offensive tackle for the San Diego Chargers *Marion Jones Farquhar – Hall of Fame tennis player *Joey Gallo – player for the Texas Rangers *Brendan Gaughan – NASCAR driver *Joey Gilbert – boxer, lawyer, sports agent *Lawrence Guy – defensive end for the Baltimore Ravens ;H–M *Ray Handley – former football player; New York Giants head coach *Bryce Harper – Major League Baseball player *Carey Hart – freestyle motocross racer, pro BMX rider *Will Hernandez – guard for the New York Giants *Steven Jackson – professional football player *Ben Jacobs – professional football player *Nick Johnson – professional basketball player in the NBA *Colin Kaepernick – professional football player *Keith Kartz – former player for the Denver Broncos *Klete Keller – Olympic swimmer *Brian Kelly – former NFL cornerback *Brandon Kintzler – pitcher for the Minnesota Twins *Jack Kramer – Hall of Fame tennis player *Iris Kyle – ten-time overall Ms. Olympia professional bodybuilder *Joseph Lang (1911–1990) – boxer *T.J. Lavin – professional BMX rider and musician *Steven Lerud – former catcher for the Philadelphia Phillies *Ryan Ludwick – right fielder for the Cincinnati Reds *Greg Maddux – Major League Baseball player *Julia Mancuso – Olympic alpine ski racer, gold and silver medalist *Brandon Marshall – professional football player *Josh Mauga – professional football player *Lucas May – former catcher for the Kansas City Royals *Floyd Mayweather, Jr. – boxer *Jake McGee – relief pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays *Maurice E. McLoughlin – Hall of Fame tennis player *Randy Messenger – former MLB pitcher *Frank Mir – mixed martial artist; former UFC champion *DeMarco Murray – running back for the Philadelphia Eagles ;N–Z *Roy Nelson – mixed martial artist * Harry Newman (1909–2000) – All-Pro football quarterback *Tommy Pham – outfielder for the St. Louis Cardinals *Amy Purdy – snowboarder *Donn Roach – MLB pitcher *Drew Robinson – utility player for the Texas Rangers *Grey Ruegamer – professional football player in the NFL *Ryback – professional wrestler *Eric Sanders – former NFL player *Nate Schierholtz – outfielder for the Washington Nationals *Tasha Schwikert – gymnast, 2003 gold medalist *Adam Seward – professional football player in the NFL *Chasen Shreve – relief pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals *Matt Smith – former MLB pitcher *Scott Smith – mixed martial artist *Brandon Snyder – first baseman for the Boston Red Sox *Stevenson Sylvester – linebacker for the Pittsburgh Steelers *Brad Thompson – former MLB pitcher *Korey Toomer – linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys *Joe Valentine – former relief pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds *Kyle Van Noy – linebacker for the New England Patriots *Byron Velvick – professional bass fisherman *Tyler Wagner – pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks *C. J. Watson – professional basketball player *Joe Wieland – MLB pitcher *Duke Williams – professional football player in the NFL *Matt Williams – Major League Baseball third baseman and manager *Aarik Wilson – long jumper *Charles Wright – professional wrestler *Barry Zito – Major League Baseball starting pitcher *Jason Zucker – NHL hockey player Entertainment Actors ]] ]] ;A–M *Ben Alexander (1911–1969) – actor *Mädchen Amick (born 1970) – actress, Shelly Johnson on Twin Peaks *Toni Basil (born 1943) – singer-songwriter, actress *Deanna Brooks (born 1974) – actress, model *Reno Browne (1921–1991) – film actress, equestrian, pilot *Nicolas Cage (born 1964) – actor, filmmaker *Charisma Carpenter (born 1970) – actress, Cordelia Chase on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel *Dillon Casey (born 1983) – actor *Hobart Cavanaugh (1886–1950) – actor *Daveigh Chase (born 1990) – actress, singer, Rhonda Volmer on Big Love *Tishara Cousino (born 1978) – model, actress, real estate broker *Abby Dalton (born 1932) – actress *Gabriel Damon (born 1976) – actor *Misty Dawn (born 1963) – adult film actress *Doris Dawson (1909–1986) – silent film actress *Loren Dean (born 1969) – actor, Enemy of the State, Apollo 13, Mumford *Thomas Dekker (born 1987) – actor, musician, John Connor on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *Brad Dexter (1917–2002) – actor, The Magnificent Seven *Leah Dizon (born 1986) – model, singer, Japanese television personality *Chase Ellison (born 1993) – actor *Kathy Evison (born 1963) – actress, Lonnie Henderson on SeaQuest DSV *Joe Flanigan (born 1967) – actor, Major/Lt. Colonel John Sheppard on Stargate Atlantis *Michele Greene (born 1962) – actress, singer, and songwriter *Matthew Gray Gubler (born 1980) – actor, director, Dr. Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds *Corinna Harney (born 1972) – model, actress, 1992 ''Playboy'' Playmate of the Year *Veronica Hart (born 1956) – 1980s adult film actress *Annette Haven (born 1954) – 1970s and 1980s adult film actress *Adam Hicks (born 1992) – actor, singer, dancer *Jenna Jameson (born 1974) – adult film actress and entertainer *Bryce Johnson (born 1977) – actor, Josh Ford on Popular *Rebekah Kochan (born 1984) – actress *Michelle Krusiec (born 1974) – actress, One World *Joseph D. Kucan (born 1965) – video game developer, director, actor, screenwriter *Jennifer Lyon (1972–2010) – actress, competitor on Survivor: Palau *Jena Malone (born 1984) – actress, musician, photographer *Lily Mariye (born 1964) – actress, Lily Jarvik on ER *Meaghan Jette Martin (born 1992) – actress, singer, musician ;N–Z ]] *Lycia Naff (born 1962) – actress, Ensign Sonya Gomez on Star Trek: The Next Generation *Thomas Ian Nicholas (born 1980) – actor, [[American Pie (film series)|the American Pie films]] *Sean Palmer (born 1973) – actor, singer, dancer *Mr. Pete (born 1980) – adult film actor and director *Sasha Pieterse (born 1996) – teen actress, Alison DiLaurentis on Pretty Little Liars *Kristoffer Polaha (born 1977) – actor *Edna Purviance (1895–1958) – actress *Amanda Righetti (born 1983) – actress, Grace Van Pelt on The Mentalist *Stephanie Romanov (born 1969) – actress, model, Lilah Morgan on Angel *Paul Schrier (born 1970) – actor, Bulk on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Jason-Shane Scott (born 1976) – actor *Dana Snyder (born 1973) – stand-up comedian, actor, voice artist, Master Shake on Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Shannyn Sossamon (born 1978) – actress, dancer, model, musician *Bobby Tonelli (born 1975) – actor *Cerina Vincent (born 1979) – actress, model, Maya on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Carrie Clark Ward (1862–1926) – silent film actress *Dawn Wells (born 1938) – actress, business owner, Mary Ann on Gilligan's Island *Rutina Wesley – actress, Tara Thornton on True Blood *Lauren Woodland (born 1977) – actress, Brittany Marsino on The Young and the Restless Music in 2006]] in 2008]] in 2012]] *Vernon Alley – jazz bassist *Cosmo Baker – New York-based DJ, music producer *Joyce Collins – jazz pianist, singer *Rick DeJesus – lead vocals for band Adelitas Way *Daniel de los Reyes – percussionist *Dino – DJ, singer-songwriter and record producer *Leah Dizon – gaijin tarento, singer, and gravure idol in Japan *Julie Elias – Christian musician *Brandon Flowers – lead singer of The Killers *Dia Frampton – indie rock and pop singer *Tony Fredianelli – alternative rock musician, formerly with Third Eye Blind *Nicholas Furlong – singer, songwriter, producer *Mikalah Gordon – singer, American Idol finalist *Max Green – musician, co-founder of punk rock band, Escape the Fate *Eric Hester – film and TV composer *Nikki Holland – singer-songwriter *Antonia Iacobescu – singer, performer, and model *JGivens – Christian hip hop musician *Chris Jones – guitarist *Kaya Jones – pop singer, formerly with The Pussycat Dolls *Brian Landrus – jazz saxophonist *Jenny Lewis – singer *Jenny Lee Lindberg – bassist for indie band, Warpaint *Lorie Line – classically trained pianist, composer *Manika – singer *Tommy Marth – saxophone player *Justin McBride – country music singer *Waddie Mitchell – cowboy poet *Nikki Nelson – country music singer *Ne-Yo – R&B singer, songwriter *Sunny Ozell – singer-songwriter *Louis Prima Jr – singer, entertainer, trumpeter, and bandleader *Ronnie Radke – lead singer for Falling in Reverse *Dan Reynolds – frontman for Imagine Dragons *Barbara Robison – lead vocalist for The Peanut Butter Conspiracy *Jim Root – rhythm guitarist for Slipknot *Ryan Ross – former lead guitarist, lyricist for Panic! at the Disco *Chuck Ruff – rock drummer *Lee Scrivner – songwriter *Kevin Seconds – vocalist, songwriter, musician *Shamir – singer, songwriter *Billy Sherwood – progressive rock musician, record producer, and engineer *Mark Slaughter- singer and musician, founder of the hard rock band Slaughter *Spencer Smith – drummer for Panic! at the Disco *Gavin Templeton – modern jazz saxophonist *Lynn Truell – drummer for Imperial Teen *Brendon Urie – lead singer for Panic! at the Disco *Ronnie Vannucci Jr. – drummer for The Killers *Willy Vlautin – lead singer for Richmond Fontaine *Eric Whitacre – composer and conductor *Whitton – singer-songwriter *David Yow – lead vocalist for Scratch Acid and The Jesus Lizard *Dolora Zajick – mezzo-soprano *Asaiah Ziv – hip hop musician Film, stage, television and sound production *Joe Ansolabehere – animation screenwriter and producer *Glen Charles – Emmy Award-winning television writer *Les Charles – Emmy Award-winning television writer *C. Jay Cox (born 1962) – director, screenwriter *Curtis Hanson – Academy Award-winning filmmaker *Thomas N. Heffron – screenwriter, director Authors *Alta – poet, prose writer and publisher *Nevada Barr – author of mystery novels *Susan Berman – journalist, daughter of "Davie the Jew" Berman *Charles Bock – novelist *Juanita Brooks – author and historian *Walter van Tilburg Clark – writer *Cecelia Holland – historical novelist *Robert Laxalt – writer *Adrian C. Louis – author and poet *James Marshall – children's author and illustrator *Lloyd Osbourne – novelist *Lute Pease – journalist and cartoonist *Sheldon Rampton – editor of PR Watch and author of books on the public relations industry *Geoff Schumacher – journalist and author *Harry Shannon – novelist *Georgie Sicking – cowboy poet and former rancher in Churchill County *David Derek Stacton (1925–1968) – author and poet *Richard Walton Tully – playwright *Dave Ulrich – author of books on leadership and human resources *Claire Vaye Watkins – author of the book Battleborn *Sarah Winnemucca – Northern Paiute author, activist and educator Miscellaneous *Jennifer Allan – model *James E. Casey (1888–1983) – founder, United Parcel Service *Kimberley Conrad – model and former wife of Hugh Hefner *Laura Dahl – fashion designer *Milton H. Erickson – psychiatrist specializing in medical hypnosis and family therapy *George Ferris Jr. – engineer, creator of the Ferris Wheel *Sean Hamilton – radio personality *Jennifer Harman – professional poker player *Chelsie Hightower (born 1989) – Latin ballroom dancer, Dancing with the Stars *David Huntsberger (born 1980) – comedian, co-host of the Professor Blastoff podcast *Jimmy Kimmel – talk show host and comedian *Dat So La Lee (1829–1925) – basket weaver *Tony Mendez (1940–2019) – CIA technical operations officer *Jessica Nigri – cosplay celebrity, promotional model, YouTuber, voice actress, and fan convention interview correspondent *Pierre Omidyar – billionaire founder of eBay *Angel Porrino – TV personality, showgirl, Holly's World *Kevin Rose – Internet entrepreneur *Bob Tallman – news announcer *J. Buzz Von Ornsteiner – psychologist and television personality *Steve Wynn – casino tycoon; owner of Wynn Resorts Limited See also * Lists of Americans Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Nevada